Order and Chaos: Chapter 10
Chapter 10 Lionel dodged a attack from the monster. He shot a barrage of several light-bullets at the monster. The bullets barely did any damage as the monster seemed unfazed. Allen climbed up the monster's back and shot an arrow at it. The arrow bounced harmlessly off the monster's scales. Allen jumped back as the monster brought down it's claw, crushing the concrete where Allen stood earlier. "Lionel! His scales are too hard!" Allen shouted. "Leave it to me." Lionel moved with such grace that he looked like an angel. Lionel jumped onto a escape ladder, using the vantage point to shoot a barrage of bullets at a single point on the monster's arm. The scales might have been invulnerable, but getting hit by several blunt bullets, propelled by the force of the gun, eventually the scales broke. Revealing the bruised skin under them. "Now!" Lionel exclaimed. Allen moved quickly. He climbed the fire escape to reach the appropriate height. He took aim and shot the arrow, hitting directly at the exposed skin Lionel had exposed. The monster roared in pain as Allen landed and rolled to spread the shock of the impact. The two boys kept attacking, Lionel destroying the scales and Allen hitting the sweet-spots. The monster was helpless, though it was strong, it could not catch up to the speed of the two boys. Trip could almost laugh at the scene. Lionel and Allen were like golden rats, climbing up, down and around a cat as the cat desperately tried to hit them. Trip knew the coordination between them could have only come with years of practising and fighting together. It was amazing, they were winning. ---- Etheron noticed the trouble Aaron was in. He realised how much more powerful the demigods were compared to Aryce. He formed a telepathic link with Aaron. "Get out! Run! Retreat to base, or you will die!" Etheron tried not to sound desperate, but he could not allow his greatest work to die now. "Come back now Aryce!" ---- The monster shook his head, dazed. Allen took aim and let the arrow fly. The arrow impaled itself into the monster's eye. The monster roared in pain again and gave Allen a look of hatred. Then the monster ran, back into the Alley it came from. Trip thought she was imagining it when she saw the monster shrink and turned into something vaguely human. Lionel was about to give chase when Allen stopped him. "There might be others." Allen said, panting. "We can't fight them alone." Lionel himself was panting. "Your right. We got to report to Connor. I think that thing was responsible for the recent monster attacks. The boys turned to Trip. "You okay?" They asked in unison. "Yeah I'm fine." Trip was still in amazement with the boys. "You guys were amazing! I mean, they way you took that monster on. I mean..just wow!" "Yeah." Allen, still panting, wiped the sweat from his brow. "Come on. Let's go to Mr Wales house." "Keep close Trip. There might be more." Lionel said. "Yeah." Trip said weakly. It was not as if she was going to run away from them. ---- Mr Wales, sat back in his chair. "I have no words to say." "Well we found your culprit. You can report to the council. Maybe they can do something." Allen said. Trip looked at him, he was shirtless like Lionel, their t-shirt were wet from sweat. She had never noticed his build before. He was athletic, though he wasn't muscular nor ripped like Lionel who had abs. There was signs of muscles on his chest and arms, though not as obvious. Lionel on the other hand was muscular. Muscles were obvious on his chest and arms. Trip realised that Lionel would be the kind of guy that girls would consider "hot". Mr Wales sat in silence thinking as the boy got new clothes. When they came back Mr Wales spoke. "I believe it would be wise to stay in pairs for now. I'll remember to tell Linda and Archie. Ever go anywhere outside without the other." Allen nodded. "I'll stay with Trip-" "No." The mythology teacher cut him off. "You stay with Lionel. I will stay with Patricia." "But-" "No buts. We need to distribute the power evenly. If you were to face that creature alone, you would have no chance by yourself. Both of you are skilled but alone you will probably be unable to defend yourself, especially if your forced to protect Patricia as well." Allen looked like he wanted to protest but Lionel put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Al. As much as I want to pair with Trip and protect her as well, I know I can't do it. It took both of us to defeat him remember?" Trip stared at Lionel for a moment. Did he just stay he would want to pair with Trip and protect her? Allen sighed. "Fine." He looked at Trip. "Take care okay?" "Of course." Trip smiled at him. Allen returned a weak smile. And for a moment, at the corner of her eye, Lionel made a face. Did he look jealous? "Both of you should head home, I'll send Patricia home alright?" Mr Wales said, standing up. The boys nodded, they said their goodbyes and walked out of the door. Mr Wales looked at Trip. "Shall we go my child?" "Yes. Lets. Mom is going to kill me if I come home late." Mr Wales gave out a short laugh. "We can't have that can we?" Trip stood when just as Mr Wales said, "Oh yes before I forget. My car broke down yesterday so we have to walk there. Is that okay with you?" "Sure. I can come by tomorrow and look at the car if you want." "Yes that would be good." Mr Wales walked over to the front door and opened it. "Shall we go now Patricia?" She nodded. "Of course." ---- Trip walked with her teacher, up until now she never realised how much she truly trusted her mythology teacher. He hade been her teacher for 3 years, he had been there to support her. After Flinn Miles dead, Mr Wales had been her only fatherly figure in her life. "How is your mother Trip?" Her teacher's question surprised her, though it was not a very weird question. Mr Wales has always cared for the well being of her mother and her. "She's doing fine. Though, I think she's hiding something from me." That caught her teacher's attention. "What do you mean?" "Yesterday I made a joke about Al being late because of him fighting monsters. Suddenly she froze. Then walked away acting like nothing happened." "I see." Mr Wales acted like he was not surprised. "Mr Wales? Did you...know my father...I mean Flinn Miles seeing as my dad is actually a god and not him." Like her mother before, her mythology teacher froze, he looked shccked. "Mr Wales?" The teacher managed to regain his composure. "Yes. I did know him." He replied. "How was he like? I was still young when he died, so I barely know him." Trip said. "He....was a good man. If I do say so myself. He loved his family, but that never got in the way of duties. He however found his end by a drakon. 'Nothing was left of him.' That was what the council reported." "Oh." Trip thought about his words. If her father was a mortal, how did he get involved with monster from greek mythology? "Mr Wales, was my dad...a demigod?" "We're here." Her teacher didn't answer her question, instead he directed her to her house and knocked on the door. Vanessa Evergreen opened the door. "Oh God Patricia! Where have you been?!" Her mother paused when she saw Mr Wales. "Oh you brought a guest." "Yes, mom this is-" Trip started but her teacher cut her off. "Hello Vanessa." He said, walking out of the shadows. Her mother backed away, shocked at her teacher's appearance. "Flinn?" "Mom? What do you mean? This is my teacher-" Trip realised her mother had called Mr Wales with her father's name. Flinn. She looked at him. Then she realised it. Her father was killed by a drakon, Mr Wales lost his arm to a drakon. His brown hair, the same hair that had made her red hair have a browish-tint to it. The same gray eyes that she had. The tanned skin she had inherited. It made sense why she was good at fixing things, especially if her father was a son of Hepheastus, like he was. "Dad?" Mr Wales turned his attention between Trip and her mother. "Yes my child. I am home." Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 11|Next Chapter--->]] Everyone has an addiction Mine just happens to be you 16:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dark Future Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page